clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton Army
The Skeleton Army card is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). It spawns 15 single-target, melee Skeletons with very low hitpoints and damage. A Skeleton Army card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *Due to their high numbers and overall high DPS, the Skeleton Army is very effective against single target enemy troops such as the P.E.K.K.A. or Giant. **Another benefit is the Skeleton Army's low cost of 3 Elixir, making it a very versatile card that can give you an Elixir advantage in almost any case. **They are very effective against building targeting troops such as Hog Riders if they are ignored. **Despite being incredibly susceptible to area damage, the Skeleton Army is capable of countering the Wizard, Witch, Bowler, Princess, Ice Wizard, and sometimes the Bomber at tournament standards. For this to work, the Skeleton Army must be placed directly on top of the unit to surround it and thus negate the splash damage. *While being powerful in numbers, they are very weak against splash damage. This means that the Bomber, Valkyrie, Arrows, Fireball, Poison, Fire Spirits, The Log, Zap, and Tornado are extremely effective against them and will wipe them out instantly. **Earthquake also works, but it is delayed, and if the first damage instance doesn't kill a Skeleton before it leaves the radius, the Earthquake will not kill it, rendering it largely valueless if many Skeletons escape it. **Other swarm troops such as Barbarians and Minion Horde may be more favorable, as they have higher hitpoints compared to the Skeleton Army. **The Skeleton Army can force the enemy to use their splash spell, allowing you to deploy other swarms of low hitpoint troops to deal high damage, punishing the opponent. However, this may not be wise because it generally costs less Elixir to counter the Skeleton Army than to deploy it, resulting in a waste of Elixir. **Zap, The Log and Fire Spirits are very effective counters to the Skeleton Army that give a positive Elixir trade. Arrows and Bomber give a neutral Elixir trade. Using Poison or Fireball is a negative Elixir trade. **Splash units, despite their higher Elixir cost, will generally be at full health after eliminating the Skeleton Army and can be used in a counter push. **The Barbarian Barrel can also be an effective counter while the Skeleton Army is crossing the bridge. Place it so that the spell goes through the bridge, which can eliminate the Skeleton Army, while providing a positive Elixir trade. *The Skeleton Army is not recommended to be used offensively, as they can be easily wiped out with spells such as Arrows. **Keep in mind that if the Skeleton Army manages to lock on to a Crown Tower, it will deal extremely high damage to or even destroy it. *The Skeleton Army is best paired with troops like the Witch, Prince, or any other troop with high damage. It can also be used to protect a P.E.K.K.A., Royal Giant, or another heavy troop when attacking. *The Skeleton Army can be used to great effect if the opponent has already used all their area damage cards. *The Skeleton Army can be used against most cards that deal death damage, as if a card has this stat, it is often too high to ignore. *A Skeleton Army can be used to counter another Skeleton Army with help from a Crown Tower. *Using a Rage on the Skeleton Army makes it a huge threat since they are already fast movers and attackers. Mirroring the Skeleton Army gives a huge numbers advantage. However, trying either of these strategies is very risky, as a splash unit or a spell can wipe it out for a positive Elixir trade. In double Elixir, the impact of failing this strategy is reduced because of the faster Elixir generation rate. *An Ice Golem is able to eliminate the entire Skeleton Army with its death damage at tournament standard. It can be used as an expendable counter to the Skeleton Army for a positive Elixir trade. History *The Skeleton Army was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 19/2/16, a Balance Update increased the Skeletons' hitpoints and damage by 11%. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Skeletons' hitpoints and damage by 5%. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update increased the number of Skeletons spawned to 21 (from 20). **Clash Royale said that the fourth Skeleton from the Skeletons (the Skeletons card now only deploys three Skeletons) card joined the Skeleton Army, making it from 20 to 21. **This newly joined Skeleton was named "Ledoot", according to the updated description. ***This was a nod to a popular meme, the Skull Trumpet. ***This was a bit of an odd name, as all of the other skeletons' names ended with the letters "-ry". **The spawning pattern also got compressed when the card is deployed by the river. Previously skeletons would spawn on top of the river, even in enemy territory. * On 20/10/16, a Balance Update decreased the Skeleton Army's Elixir cost to 3 (from 4), increased the Skeletons' levels by 5 and reduced the number of Skeletons spawned to 16 (from 21). * On 1/11/16, the November 2016 Update removed the word "Ledoot" from its description. * On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the number of Skeletons spawned to 15 (from 16). * On 19/4/17, a Balance Update decreased the number of Skeletons spawned to 14 (from 15). * On 1/10/18, a Balance Update increased the number of Skeletons spawned to 15 (from 14) Trivia *Using the Skeletons card to summon 15 Skeletons would cost 5 Elixir, whereas using using the Skeleton Army card to summon 15 Skeletons costs 3 Elixir. *The Skeleton Army is one of the 12 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Skeletons, Bomber, Witch, Tombstone, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, Skeleton Barrel, Guards, Graveyard and Wall Breakers. *In the card picture, each Skeleton appears to have a diagonal cross on its eye. *The Skeleton 'Larry' in the Skeleton Army's description is a reference to the Clash of Clans commercial, Larry. *It has the highest overall damage per second of any troop card, and the second highest overall damage per second in the game, second only to the Inferno Tower (at its maximum damage). *The Skeleton Army has the lowest health out of all the epic troops, and ties with Bats for the lowest health in the game. *The names of the skeletons are Larry, Harry, Gerry, Terry, Mary, Barry, Cherry, Karrie, Faerie, Scary, Sherry, Gary, McClary, Huckleberry, and LeDoot. *The Skeleton Army is the only "value pack" troop card that has a different rarity with its corresponding "basic" troop card (as opposed to Minion Horde, Three Musketeers and Goblin Gang). *If a Skeleton Army were max level, (Level 13) then that means that a Princess Tower level 9 or under would take 2 hits to defeat 1 skeleton, making it equivalent to 30 skeletons. de:Skelettarmeees:Ejército de esqueletosfr:Armée de squelettesit:Orda di scheletriru:Армия скелетовja:スケルトン部隊pl:Armia Szkieletów